


All The Colours Of The Rainbow

by Honor_and_glory_to_the_empire (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Red vs Blue, Despara (He-Man), F/F, RvB AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Honor_and_glory_to_the_empire
Summary: After dealing with Project Princess, the Reds and Blues were ready to move on and retire to Blood Gulch.Unfortunately their ship crashed on a isolated planet named Chorus where not everything is as it seems...orThe Red vs Blue AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. Crash landing

“Journal entry… one zero one, it’s been a while since I’ve done one of these so let get up to speed. Everything can be traced back to Project Princess, the military organization got horribly wrong. The men in charge were corrupt and the soldiers who followed them were blind. And guess which side I was on...? Eventually it was the project's own creations that tore it to pieces, and I was the one sent out to pick them up. I recovered weapons, Armor, and A.I. fragments, all in an effort to keep the wrong people from getting them first, but I was too slow. Everyone fought over the remnants of Project Freelancer. I didn't think I could believe in anyone anymore. But then... I met the Reds and Blues.”

A quiet chuckle escaped Catra’s lips as she thought about her first encounter with the SIM troopers. “They had been used by the Princesses just like I had. They were cannon fodder in a conflict with no purpose. But more importantly...”

She remembered an incident where Scorpia forgot she didn’t have proper hands and cleanly snapped a sniper rifle in half when trying to fire it.

“...They were just stupid enough to trust. Together, we were able to put an end to everything. The Princesses, the A.I., even The Director of the whole operation... they're all gone. And as for us, well... we're ship wrecked. Crashed during our ride home, and if we're not rescued soon. I have a feeling something else might find us first... This is Agent Catra signing-”

Catra was cut off by the sound of a large explosions detonating, and not for the first time this week, Catra felt her temper rising to dangerous heights.

“What now?!”

Catra ended the recording and stomped towards the centre of the canyon, more than a tad mad that she’d have to be dealing with this craziness this early in the morning.

As expected, she stomped into view to see Red team in control possession of Blue team’s tank and for some insane reason they were firing at their own base.

The leader of Red team was Huntara, the incredibly tall and muscular woman was the only person that actually cared about the whole ‘Red vs Blue’ conflict, insisting that it made them all stronger. She wore standard issue red armour that barely covered her muscular body.

The second in command of Red team was Sea Hawk, the most annoying person that Catra knew and also a noted arsonist. He had something of a love for Mermista that he insisted in showing through the worst sea shanties that Catra had the displeasure of hearing. He wore maroon armour.

Then there was Mermista, the slightly lazy one of the group that acted like a sullen teenager that never grew out of her rebel faze. She had a friendship with Frosta and was disliked by Huntara for some reason. She wore a plain orange armour with some small wave patterns over it.

The final two members of Red team were Perfuma and Emily, both of whom were off world and not relevant at the moment.

“Huntara!” Catra yelled, getting her attention and causing Huntara to stop firing at Red base.

“Well if it ain’t Agent Catra?” Huntara chuckled, “You look like you’ve been working out.”

“Do _not_ try to butter me up,” Catra growled. “What the _hell_ are you doing with our tank?”

“We’re just borrowing it for some construction work,” Sea Hawk said pleasantly. “I could explain in shanty form if you’d like.” But a glare from Catra showed that she would not be taking him up on his offer.

“Really? And which one of my men authorized this?” Catra asked before sighing and stating the obvious answer. “It was Scorpia wasn’t it?”

She heard a nervous chuckle and turned around to see Scorpia standing there in her regulation Blue armour. “They just looked so helpless and they were real nice about asking…”

Catra just elected to ignore her and deal with that later. She then turned back around to Huntara, “Get out of the Tank _now_.”

“No way! Possession is nine-tenths of the law. The other tenth is a tank. I've got both. Besides, we need it to upgrade our quarters.” Huntara said with what probably passed for solid reasoning on her part.

“How is blowing up your quarters upgrading them?” Catra asked, her tone practically oozing frustration and anger.

“Simple, by blowing them up we’re testing their strength, if their strong enough then we know that our quarters are good,” Huntara reasoned. “If they fall then they were weak and we’re better off building new ones.”

“Or the reason they’re falling is because YOUR FIRING A FUCKING TANK AT THEM!” Catra roared.

“Yeah!” Mermista called over, making her presence known, she was actually _inside_ Red team’s crappy excuse for a base with one of her Mermystery novels in hand. “Some of use are trying to read you dumb muscle-”

Mermista was cut off by Huntara firing the tank again, causing her duck just in time to avoid major damage.

“You son of a bitch!”

“Oops, finger slipped.”

“Out. Now.” Catra ground out, fortunately this time Huntra listened and left the tank.

“Yeah once again _real_ sorry about this,” Scorpia apologised.

“This is an outrage!” Huntara proclaimed as soon as she left the tank. “Blue base is built directly below the crash site. You've got an unfair advantage.”

“Huntara, the Reds and Blues aren't fighting.” Catra explained for what must have been the hundredth time. “We're just camped at opposite ends of the canyon... in colour divided teams. While heavily armed.”

Huntara nodded, “True. But have you ever considered that fighting is just in our natural? It's almost instinctual. If we're not constantly trying to stab each other in the back... we'll surely die.”

Catra just let the stupidity wash over her for a moment. “Dear god, I hate you.”

“That's the spirit.” Huntara clapped her on the back.

“Look, we might not be fighting or whatever but you're still _way_ closer to the food storage than we are... and that is something that I will not stand for,” Mermista said.

Sea Hawk put his arm around Mermista, “Worry not for I am always willing to make the trip for you my darling.”

Catra wished that she wasn’t the only sane person in this canyon. “If we don't ration our food we'll all be sorry. We've yet to get our communications dish online and if we run out of food before we can radio for help we're screwed.”

“You are _such_ a buzz kill.” Mermista grumbled.

But Catra ignored that. “Come on Scorpia. We need to go have a _chat_ with Private Mara.”

* * *

Halfway across the canyon Mara was relaxing in peace, it was a nice change of pace from the project Princess stuff they’d been dealing with for the last few years. Just her and all of her closest friends hanging out, she couldn’t be happier.

There was just one problem.

“Oh dear.” Mara muttered to herself as she saw the tank come into view and worry shot up, if Scorpia was in there then Mara was in for a bad time…

Thankfully Scorpia stood out from behind the tank and waved. “Hey Mara, we’re back.”

“Thank goodness, I thought you were in that thing,” Mara’s relief was replaced by confusion. “Wait, who is in that thing?”

Catra exited the tank and Mara could feel the glare through her helmet. “Hello private.”

The members of Blue team were an odd bunch, the original leader of Blue team had been Bow but now that he was gone they were stuck with Catra. The ex-Princess agent was Bow’s opposite in every way, where Bow had been tolerant and kind, Catra was crude and possessed a remarkable temper. She wore cobalt blue armour with yellow stripes and a small hole for her cat tail.

Then there was Scorpia, she’d been with Mara from the start and was a hugger. Sure Scorpia might be a little socially awkward and a tad clumsy, but Mara couldn’t ask for a better friend. Scorpia wore standard issue blue armour that lacked armour for the arms as her huge scorpion arms didn’t need it. Much like Catra she also had a hole for her scorpion tail that often paralyzed Scorpia’s teammates by accident.

Then there was Mara herself, the _best_ member of Blue team in no small part to her awesome magic sword that she found in a hole in the ground. The magical sword gave her the ability to turn into She Ra, a powerful combatant that was as strong as Scorpia and could take a hit from even the Meta. Of course Catra was always going on about training as She Ra, but in Mara’s opinion she didn’t need it. She Ra was badass enough on her own. Mara wore Teal armour that turned white and gold when she became She Ra.

“Fuck,” Mara let out a rare curse as she braced for the coming lecture.

“Mara, what is the one thing I tell you each and every morning?” Catra asked.

“Wake up,” Mara rolled her eyes.

“The other thing.”

“For the love of god, stop sleeping with the sword.”

“Don't let _anyone_ touch the tank.”

Mara through up her hands, “Alright, I can see where you're going with this.”

“Until we're rescued, we need to be more mindful of the supplies that we have.” Catra said like she’d said it a hundred times already, which in fairness she had.

“I know, I know,” Mara said with an exaggerated roll of her head. “Ration the food, maintain our equipment.”

“Stay away from the guns, give everyone else some personal space,” Scorpia listed off.

“And _always_ report in to me,” Catra finished for them.

“Do we have to?” Mara asked.

“Yes,” Catra’s tone left nothing for discussion. “I even put up that old Blue Team organizational chart to help demonstrate the point.”

Mara glanced up at the chart in question which was hanging on the walls of Blue base. Both Captain Grayskull and Bow’s names were crossed out with Catra’s name scrawled nearby. Entrapta’s name was also there, with a question mark next to it although both now had a cross through it. Frosta’s name was also there but Mara hadn’t seen her in ages.

“Yeah, but we never really listened to that,” Mara shrugged. “Bow would just make suggestions and me and Scorpia would think about doing them.”

“He was my best friend,” Scorpia sighed wistfully.

“Well Bow and Glimmer decided to run off without so much as a goodbye. So it's up to me to keep us all together. Maybe if _someone-_ ” Catra looked directly at Mara, “Hadn't have crashed the ship, we wouldn't be in this mess.”

“Hey, wait a second,” Mara scowled. “Why are you looking at _me_ when you say that?”

“Well call me crazy, but believing that thousands of well-trained crew members were to blame for the incident sounds a little… _off,_ ” Catra said. “But who am I to judge? I mean it’s not like there was a bunch of idiots on the ship that like poking their head around stuff they really shouldn’t be… _oh wait.”_

“Really? Like the leader of blue team? I hear she’s a massive idiot,” Mara snarked back.

But before the situation could escalate further, Scorpia pushed the two of them apart. “Okay, I’m sensing a little bit of tension here. So why don’t we just take a small breather huh?”

Catra turned away, “Whatever, just don’t let the reds touch the tank alright? I’m going to check out the radio.”

Once Catra was out of sight, Mara sighed. “Another great day under Blue team.”

* * *

Across the canyon at the same time as this, Mermista was trying to finish the latest chapter of her Mermystery novel.

Emphasis on _trying._

“I’m telling you, it. Needs. Sails.” Sea Hawk emphasised. “And a mast, also a steering wheel.”

Huntara bristled, “That is a terrible idea, it needs _spikes_ and _skulls_ and cool ripped flags. Not any of that pirate crap you like.”

Sea Hawk and Huntara had been arguing about the condition of Red base for the better part of an hour now, they were both in agreement that Red base needs a change but they disagreed on _how_ to change it.

And unfortunately Mermista was stuck between them.

“But everyone can appreciate the fine detail and finesse of a well done boat base,” Sea Hawk protested.

“But nothing can show strength like sharp spikes that could rip a man in half,” Huntara counterargued.

Sea Hawk shook his head, “I think that armour’s cutting off the circulation to your brain, nothing beats 17th century aesthetics, thank the good lord that we had that revival of them in the 23rd century.”

“Then why did people move on from them?” Huntara challenged.

It was times like this that Mermista wished she wasn’t on Red team, although these days Blue team wasn’t much better. Most days you could hear Catra and Mara arguing from across the canyon, it was pretty annoying.

Not willing to listen to the argument anymore, Mermista picked up her book, put her orange helmet and left Red base. It was evening now which was a novel experience as in Blood Gulch the sun never did set which played hell on her sleeping schedule back in the day. At least now there was a constant day/night schedule.

Although it was funny, it reminded her of the first time she met Sea Hawk…

_The sun was setting and she was running along the obstacle course with as much speed as she could muster._

_Unfortunately she ran out of breath at a crucial part of the course, crossing the bridge._

_But more fortunately for Mermista there was someone standing in the middle of the bridge she had to cross, he wore maroon armour and was too busy striking a heroic pose to complete the exercise._

_“Thanks… for… waiting…” Mermista said breathlessly, breathing heavily into her helmet._

_“The worst old ship that ever did sailllll!” The man sang, seemingly not even noticing Mermista’s presence as he struck yet another pose._

_But she didn’t particularly mind, she was really out of breath and really needed to catch up on it._

_“SEA HAWK!” Hammer, the group’s C.O bellowed from the end of the bridge. “Stop singing and get over here!”_

_“And deprive everyone of my music?” This ‘Sea Hawk’ asked rhetorically. “Never!”_

_“Yeah, you like tell him or whatever,” Mermista encouraged._

_It was at this point that Sea Hawk noticed her for the first time. “Apologies my orange friend, were you trying to get by?”_

_“It’s fine,” Mermista waved her hand dismissively. “I needed to catch my breath anyway.”_

_“I’m Sea Hawk,” He held out his hand for her to shake and she took it._

_“Mermista.”_

_“You two, stop talking and get moving!” Hammer roared, but Mermista just flipped him off._

_“Fuck off, we’re trying to have a conversation here!” Mermista yelled back._

_Sea Hawk looked at her admiringly through his helmet. “You are as brave as you are beautiful.”_

_“How can you tell? I’m wearing a helmet.” Mermista pointed out dryly, thankful that said helmet was hiding her blush._

_But before Sea Hawk could reply two sniper shots rang out and the pair was forced to cross the bridge._

Mermista smiled at the memory, it had been evening then and a much simpler time. No Princesses, ghosts that were actually A.I or government conspiracies.

Shortly after that fateful meeting in bootcamp they went on a mission with Hammer’s that resulted in their former CO’s death when he rushed into an exploding enemy base. Shortly after that they were both transferred to Blood Gulch and everything began.

But that was in the past, and now Mermista just wanted somewhere to read her book in peace.

Anywhere would do.

* * *

_“So Adora, what’s your plans when this whole thing is over?” Jenkins asked as they sat around the campfire._

_Adora just shrugged, “No idea, I was something of a bounty hunter before the war, solo operations mostly, so I’ll probably go back to that.”_

_Jenkins chuckled, “Come on, you’ve got to have better plans than that, like Jamie, what are your plans?”_

_“Going to be an artist,” Jamie said without hesitation, her thick Scottish accent punctuating her words._

_“And I’m going to go back to my beautiful wife,” Netossa chimed in._

_The fifth member of their group chuckled coldly from the edge of the campsite, “You are all walking and talking cliches, you know that right?”_

_But everyone ignored them._

_“Well you’ve all got some good plans,” Adora said with a smile. “Just focus on staying alive and I’m sure that we’ll all make it.”_

_“There’s that optimistic attitude,” Netossa playfully punched Adora in the arm._

_“Yeah, the same optimistic attitude that’ll send those aliens back to whatever mudhole they crawled out of.”_

_Jenkins grinned, “Just leave a little ass for use to kick as well.”_

_“They way I hear it you don’t use those asses for just kicking if you know what I mean…” Jamie grinned suggestively at Jenkins in a way that sent the whole group into hysterics._

_Adora laughed, laughed and laughed, not knowing that this would be the last time for a very long time indeed._

Despara woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that chapter.
> 
> So let me ask, who here wanted a She Ra Red vs Blue AU? Well I'm giving it to ya'll anyway.
> 
> For the unaware, Red vs Blue is a web series that's free to watch on YouTube and is one of the funniest but also surprisingly emotional shows I've ever watched. This fic in particular takes inspiration from seasons 11-13, and by inspiration it means I'm just copying the plot.  
> But it should be noted I will be changing a few plot points for story purposes. 
> 
> I don't expect this story to get much attention but that's fine. This is just a side project to write in between chapters of Holding Out For A Hero. The latest chapter for that fic is about halfway done btw.
> 
> This story will be updated very much infrequently and mostly when I get inspiration. Thanks for reading and I'll catch ya'll on the flip flop.


	2. Contact

“Sixty! Sixty-One! Sixty-Two! Sixty-Three! Sixty-Four! Sixty-Five! Sixty-Six! Sixty-Seven! Sixty-Eight! Sixty-Nine...” And like that Mara’s legs stopped moving midway thought the latest squat.

“Mara, you can't keep stopping on Sixty-Nine,” Catra folded her arms in disappointment.

“No! This time, my legs went out,” Mara explained, causing Catra to sigh as she helped her up. “Ohhoh, holy She Ra, I haven’t been this sore since I beat Glimmer in sparing.”

Catra gave Mara a look through her helmet, “You want me to believe that _you_ of all people, beat agent _Glimmer_ at sparing.”

Mara chuckled nervously, “I’d like you to, but she actually cracked five of my ribs after I turned into She Ra.”

“That's what I thought.”

Mara then turned to her favourite past time, complaining. “Why do we have to train so much? We never had to do squats when _Bow_ was in charge.”

“Exactly,” Catra nodded. “I'd say you two have fallen out of shape, but generally in order to fall _out_ of something you have to be _in_ it first.”

“Hey, that's funny! You should try comedy Catra. Why make one person miserable, when you can work over an entire room?” Mara snarked back.

Catra’s eyes narrowed underneath her helmet, that’s how she wanted to play it? Fine.

“Alright! Time for sprints,” Catra said with as much cheer as possible.

“Fuck you!”

“I want five laps around the canyon,” Catra continued on.

“Die in a fire.”

“Six laps, around the canyon!” Catra corrected herself.

“Hey! Why isn't Scorpia down here? Shouldn't you be making her do dumbbell rolls, or inverted push-ups or something?” Mara asked.

Catra grimaced “I think she's having one of her... _off days_.”

“Oh...”

* * *

If Mermista had expected that the conflict between Sea Hawk and Huntara would be over by the time she returned to the base then she would have been disappointed.

However Mermista was wise enough to know that instead of a peaceful resolution, she’d instead be returning to either the same argument or a ridiculous escalation of said argument.

She hated being right.

Apon entering Red base her eyes were assaulted by two styles that clashed horribly together.

“Mermista, welcome back!” Huntara greeted. “What do you think of the new base?”

What did she think of the new base, well on the left side there was spikes decorated with fake plastic skulls, tattered flags and fake blood everywhere.

On the right side there was an abundance of pirate flags, a steering wheel and dozens of self-portraits.

“It sucks,” Mermista said bluntly. “I’m pretty sure that a _child_ could do better.” Unfortunately Frosta was still all the way back in Blood Gulch last anyone checked.

“Well, while I agree that Huntara’s half looks terrible, I think that my half looks pretty spiffy,” Sea Hawk said.

“Your side looks like 17th century vomit,” Huntara disagreed. “Mine looks badass and awesome.”

With that the argument began anew and Mermista was for the hundredth time stuck between them again. It was kind of repetitive at this point, and she was beyond sick of it.

“I’m heading to sleep,” She announced to deaf ears. Maybe by the time she woke up the argument would be half done.

So Mermista went to the beds area which remained relatively untouched. Things like this happened often, from that time that Sea Hawk tried to get them all to sing Sea Shanties at midnight to when Huntara forced them to go ‘spelunking’ in the vase caves beneath Blood Gulch _without_ ropes.

Hell, Perfuma even once planted a thousand daisies around Blood Gulch that caused Mermista’s hay fever to go absolutely nuts during those last few months.

Still, that was just the way things were. Things didn’t really change around them, Blue team? Sure their roster changed all the time, but Red team was always consistent.

It’s with this cheery thought that Mermista lied down on the bunk she claimed for herself, and stared directly into the sky.

But as she did so, Mermista could have shown she saw movement on the cliff face, but as she could see nothing, Mermista dismissed it.

Probably just the wind.

* * *

_“Please, follow these men to your new quarters. You'll be with us as long as absolutely necessary. You have my word.”_

_Catra watched as Henderson was led out of the room by the recovery agents. Idly she wondered if they’d execute him in the spare room or the hallway._

_“Agent Catra, what do you make of all this?” Shadow Weaver asked._

_“I think it sounds like exactly what I encountered,” Catra went with the safe answer. “Except it's stronger now, and becoming more so all the time.”_

_“Does that concern you?” Shadow Weaver asked in that condescending tone she pulled off so well._

_Catra chuckled humourlessly, “It doesn’t get me exited.”_

_“You've been through a lot with this program, Agent Catra. The A.I. we assigned you-”_

_“Has already been discussed to death. I'm over it,” Catra interrupted._

_“Perhaps, but that last encounter left you in quite the state,” Shadow Weaver pointed out. “You were barely able to stand.”_

_“I'm better now. Mentally and physically,” Catra said._

_“Our profile of you disagrees with your assessment.”_

_“Look, the last mission I ran against this thing, I got shot in the back by my own partner,” Catra reminded her._

_“Agent Lonnie. We feel some... responsibility for that.”_

_“Good. If I hadn't had Juliet's healing unit, I'd be dead now. So while this isn't ideal and I don't feel like sticking my neck out for you guys, if it puts me on a path that leads to her, you can trust me at least that far.”_

_Shadow Weaver considered Catra’s response. “So you would say that you have overwhelming feelings of anger, and a need for revenge?”_

_Catra smirked darkly underneath her helmet._

_“More than you know.”_

_“Excellent,” Shadow Weaver nodded. “Now that our agency is under investigation, the Director feels it is important for us to be as open as possible. With each other. If our suspicions are correct, the Meta has made another addition: the Omega A.I.”_

_“It was Omega and... Netossa, right?” Catra consulted her scrambled memory._

_“Yes, it was.”_

_“The Meta doesn't leave much behind. It's gonna be hard to track,” Catra pointed out the obvious problem._

_“We think the best place for you to start would be the Omega's last known location. The soldiers there have the most experience with our program,” Shadow Weaver said._

_Catra nodded, “I see. So I should contact these experts-”_

_“We do not like the term experts,” Shadow Weaver interrupted._

_“Because no one really knows what our program is doing?”_

_“Let's just say the term "expert" is a little too... generous in this particular case,” Shadow Weaver tilted her head quizzically. “Do you still have your old suit of armour?”_

_“Of course,” Catra confirmed before she realised what was going on. “Wait...”_

_And before she knew it, she was in Blood Gulch where things would change forever…_

* * *

“I'm just sayin' I feel like somebody should have found us by now,” Mara said, although Catra wasn’t paying much attention so she just grunted ambiguously.

Mara continued on, “You know, it's like if a plane crashes and disappears that's a tragedy, which means that a big spaceship like ours should be like a disaster movie or something.”

“It was a big ship,” Catra granted Mara as she continued repairing.

“And what about GPS? The Galactic Positioning System should have been able to inform Command of our location within seconds of a mayday,” Mara said and Catra did have to stop repairing at that.

“How... do you know that?” Catra asked.

“Uh... I read it in a book?” Mara said after a moment, clearly trying to think of a lie.

“I don't believe you.” Catra said bluntly before returning to her work on the comm tower. “Then again, I don't really care.”

Mara gave a sigh of relief although Catra didn’t care, instead she noticed a wire that was loose. She reached for the soldering iron only to find it missing. “Mara?”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

“Where’s my soldering iron?”

Mara shrugged, “How am I supposed to know?”

“Dammit!” Catra punched the broken radio before standing up. “This would be going so much faster if I didn't have to keep tracking down equipment every five minutes.”

“What, you think the Reds took it?” Mara asked.

In response Catra picked up the spare shotgun, pumped and gave her best Huntara impression. “Men, it appears our shitty fortifications aren't meeting my ridiculous standards! Let's steal Catra's tank and fire it at our walls! That'll fix it.”

Mara answered with silence.

Catra sighed, “Yes, I think the Reds took it.”

“Your awfully wound up for a Cat,” Mara observed.

“Because every second we're here is another second closer to death,” Catra paused for dramatic effect. “Or worse.”

“What's worse than death?” Mara asked sounding genuinely curious.

“I don't know. I just thought it sounded dramatic.”

“Come on, it's not that bad. I mean, if we were back in Blood Gulch, we'd be doing the exact same shit, you know,” Mara said.

“There's just something about this place. I can't help but feel like we're being watched,” Catra explained.

“Oh _please_ ,” Mara dismissed with a wave of her hand. “People get that feeling all the time. I had it for years.”

Catra felt her eyes twitch. “But that's because you were being watched! You were monitored by a secret organization for every second of every day.”

“Well, I don't feel like I'm being watched now.”

Catra rolled her eyes, “Thank you. I feel much more secure.”

“Don't be a dick,” Mara said crossly.

“Then don't be an idiot,” Catra hissed.

“The fuck is your problem?” Mara demanded.

Catra sighed with pure resignation. “My problem is that you're absolutely right. Somebody should've found us by now. Now where the hell is that goddamn soldering iron?”

* * *

“Alright,” Mara ripped out another wire before calling up to Catra. “How about now?”

“Nothing.”

“Hold on,” Mara pulled out another wire. “Okay, try it again.”

“Still nothing,” Catra called back down, there was a pause. “Hey, what exactly are you doing down there?”

“Oh, you know.... Calibrating,” Mara bluffed.

The amount of sass that Catra could convey through just body language was impressive. “...Calibrating.”

“Yeah.”

“...You haven't done anything, have you?” Catra asked after a beat.

“Dude, I don't know what I'm doing or why you sent me down here,” Mara said.

Catra shook her head, “Right. Guess I should have expected that.”

It was at this point that Mara noticed Red team approaching them with what looked like a new addition. “Hey Catra, I think we got a situation.”

“What do you mean situate-” Catra looked down from her platform. “Oh.”

“Good to see you too,” Mermista said dryly.

“What do you want?”

“Figured it be a good idea to come over and lend a hand,” Huntara said unconvincingly.

Catra shook her head definitively. “No, that's a terrible idea. Please don't touch anything.”

“But we could provide tech support!” Sea Hawk claimed.

“Have you tried punching it to restore power?” Huntara asked.

“Power isn't our problem,” Catra said. “These battery arrays are solar.”

“Well, there's your problem. This baby needs to be converted to diesel on the pronto!”

“Solar is field-standard for communication systems.”

Huntara snorted. “Well ooh-la-la, Private Hippy! Hey, I got an idea; why don't we just plant a garden in? Grow some organic sun-dried tomatoes, and open a farmer's market. Then on the first Saturday of the month, when the UNSC ships show up to buy some fresh sustainable produce, we just hop on board and ride back on the power of love!”

Catra considered Huntara’s suggestion for a singular moment “...Mara, if they touch anything, or if he makes any more suggestions, prod them with your sword.”

“Groovy,” Mara grinned as she pulled out the sword of protection, although she refrained from turning into She Ra for the moment.

“Fine,” Huntara said. “Well I guess you don't want any help from our incredibly advanced robotic companion.” Huntara gestured towards the new addition to red team.

“Hola.” The robot said in familiar Spanish.

[Hello.]

“Nope!” Catra said without missing a beat.

“Racist!” Mermista said.

“¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda? Esto parece un trabajo relativamente simple.”

[Are you sure you don't want help? This looks like a relatively simple fix.]

“So is this Darla?” Mara asked as she inspected the newer model.

“Not exactly.” Sea Hawk said before lowering his voice to a whisper. “This one isn't very smart.”

“En serio chicos, estoy viendo el problema. Lo puedo arreglar justo ahora.”

[Seriously guys, I'm looking at the problem. I can fix it right now.]

“How can you tell?” Mara asked. “I mean Entrapta built the original and even she couldn’t understand it.”

“Oh, a mother knows,” Huntara shook her head sadly.

“Bueno, si nadie me va a detener, voy en arreglar su torre de radio.”

[Okay, if no one is going to stop me, I'm going to fix your radio tower.]

“Why don't you three go check on our food supply?” Catra suggested. “It's been a while since I've done a full inventory.”

“You can't shove your bitch work on us!” Mermista protested. “What do we look like?”

Mara pretended to consider the question. “Uhhhh... Bitches?”

“Mara, I want 100 squats,” Catra snapped.

Now it was Mara’s turn to protest, “What? But it was leg day yesterday!”

“You are a space marine _, private_.” Catra said. “Every day is leg day.”

After a moment of doubt, Mara started to do the squats. Stupid fucking Catra. “This is bullshit.”

“Ha! Who is the bitch now?” Mermista taunted.

“Still _you_ bitch,”

“What did you say to me, bitch?”

“No one is a bitch!” Catra roared. “Now both of you be quiet!”

…

…

“... Sea Hawk is kind of a bitch,” Huntara said.

“Well that’s just rude,” Sea Hawk said.

“I said be quiet!” Catra yelled once again, this time punching the radio box which to the amazement of everyone present, tuned up.

“Holy shit,” Mermista summarised everyone’s thoughts.

“It's working. I-I don't know what I did but it's working!” Catra said, joy in her voice for the first time in forever.

Shortly after this, Darla 2.0 emerged out from under the comm tower.

“¡Camaradas! ¡He reparado la torre de radio! ¿Están satisfechos con mi trabajo?”

[Comrades! I have repaired the radio tower! Are you pleased with my performance?]

“Darla, you're ruining the moment,” Huntara said.

* * *

“Mayday, mayday, this is Agent Catra, can anyone read me? Over.” Catra spoke into the radio, for the first time in weeks feeling just a little optimistic. Finally _something_ was going right.

However the lack of response really put a damper on those good feelings.

“... Maybe they're screening our calls,” Mermista suggested after a moment.

“What do mean ‘they’? Who's ‘they’?” Mara demanded.

Mermista shrugged, “I dunno, people who know us?”

“What?”

“Look, I wouldn't pick up the phone if any of you fuckers called me,” Mermista said, but Catra was ignoring them all.

“Mayday, mayday, we are survivors of a shipwreck, and are in need of immediate rescue, please respond.” Catra’s nervousness continued to rise as nobody answered once more.

“Don't call them back right away, you gotta wait, or else you'll look weak!” Huntara looked absolutely furious at the thought.

“Perhaps we could train messenger pigeons instead?” Sea Hawk suggested. “Why I knew a chap-”

“EVERYONE SHUT UP!” Catra roared before returning to the radio with more desperation than before. “Mayday, mayday, this is Agent Catra and the red and blue troopers of Project Princess! We are stranded, does anyone copy?”

No response.

“Mayday, this is Agent Catra, I am a soldier.”

No response.

“Is anybody out there?”

No response.

“Can anybody hear me?!”

Then, like a miracle, a faint voice was heard on the radio. “... Hello? is someone there?”

“Yes! Yes, we're here!” Catra said as everyone watched with bated breath. “Do you read us?”

The voice was fragmented, “...Hello... is this... prank call.....”

“No, this is _real,_ ” Catra emphasized. “Please you have to listen to me! My men and I are shipwrecked!”

“It’s an emergency!” Mara called up.

“She Hawk down!”

“Code Red!”

“What? Like a greenish red?”

Everyone paused for a short moment to process this statement, and now that Catra thought about it, the voice sounded a little familiar.

“What the fuck did she just say?” Mara asked.

“Cause I mean, red is a pretty broad spectrum. There's scarlet, vermilion, like a deep burgundy.”

Huntara climbed up the platform and stopped right next to Catra. “Perfuma, Is that you?”

“Huntara?” Perfuma asked before her tone turned to one of recognition. “Oh _hey guys_ , what have you all been up to?”

“We're stranded in the middle of the jungle with dwindling food and limited supplies.” Huntara told her.

Perfuma was silent for a moment. “That sucks.”

“No shit, hippy!” Mermista said.

“Perfuma,” Huntara said slowly. “I need you to listen to me. You need to send help. Call command.”

“Command? I think I know a guy if you want to turn this call into a three way,” Perfuma offered.

Huntara looked pained through her helmet. “No...Don't do that. I need you to write down these coordinates.”

While they did that Catra looked down to the rest of the simtroopers.

“Who is Perfuma again?” She asked, the name and voice both sounded familiar, but she couldn’t match it to face/armour.

“Cheery lass. Green armour,” Sea Hawk supplied.

“Total hippy,” Mermista continued on.

Mara added her two cents, “And a little-”

It clicked in Catra’s head. “Wait, did I shoot her once?”

“Bingo.”

“Got it,” Catra nodded. “And she's competent enough to trust with our lives?”

“Sorry, did you say 'five' or 'nine'?” Perfuma asked for clarification on the coordinates.

“I said eight.”

“Oh.”

Now that was the level of incompetence that Catra had come to expect from the Reds and Blues.

“Right...” Catra sighed before walking back over to Huntara. “Okay, Perfuma, those are our last known coordinates but be sure to let the rescue team know that we've got no clue where we actually landed.”

“Don't worry guys! No matter how terrible thinks may seem, the universe will give us the positive energy to make things right,” Perfuma assured them.

But all it succeeded in doing was making Huntara and Catra both look at each other nervously.

“Roger that son,” Huntara said.

Radio static cuts in

“What was that? Your breaking up.” Perfuma’s voice was a little more staticky, they were losing the signal.

“Just send help as fast as you can,” Catra said.

“Okey dokey!” And like that, the radio lost its connection and everyone went quiet.

“So, what happened?” Mermista asked after a second.

“Well boys, I don't want to jinx us or anything like that,” Huntara said cautiously. “But... we're gonna be rescued!”

The Reds and Blues started cheering while Catra looked on from the Comm tower. “Now guys-”

“There’s no possible way anything can go wrong! Everything is going to be good forever!” Huntara claimed grandly.

The group continued to celebrate, but Catra tried to temper their expectations. “Guys, it can still be a few days before they-”

“Let’s eat all the food rations tonight and then fire all of our excess ammunition indiscriminately into the air and celebrate!” Huntara interrupted Catra, and suggested the worst possible course of action in the process.

The group, showing the amount of common sense that was typical for them, continued to cheer and started shooting their guns in the air.

“Then lets fix up that old Warthog that's been hanging near our base!” Sea Hawk suggested, briefly turning the cheers into confusion. “So we can set it and the other Warthog on fire because 'fuck it'!”

The cheering resumed.

“Listen, let’s not get our hopes up just yet,” Catra warned them.

“Aw, come on Catra. Lighten up,” Mara requested. “We did it, we made contact.”

“Well, it is the first good news that we've had in a while,” Catra allowed.

Scorpia finally made herself a reappearance, running over towards the group with her blue armour shining in the sun.

“Hey everyone!” She said brightly.

“Scorpia!” Catra greeted her. “Where've you been?”

“Yeah, I went on a walk like you said and now, everything is going to be good, forever!” Scorpia said cheerfully.

“Told ya' so!” Huntara said.

“Wait, Scorpia, you were miserable, what happened?” Catra asked.

“Oh, where are my manners?” Scorpia asked rhetorically. “I haven't even introduced her.”

“Introduced who?”

Scorpia whistled and shouted, “EMILY! COME!”

A series of loud, thundering steps echoed across the canyon, a massive hulk of a machine that Catra recognised as a Horde model, mantis class assault droid, the Reds and Blues could only silently look up slowly at the oncoming machine.

Scorpia made introductions, “EVERYONE, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET EMILY! EMILY, say hello.”

“Enemy soldiers detected.” ‘Emily’ said in deadly monotone.

‘Emily’ took aim at Mermista and Sea Hawk, Catra’s body tensed as she got ready to spring into action.

“No, those aren't enemies, Emily,” Scorpia corrected the robot. “Those are Mermista and Sea Hawk _... our friends_.”

“Yes Master,” ‘Emily’ said.

Scorpia turns back to the others.

Scorpia turned back to face everyone. “So, what have you guys been up to?”

Mermista summed up everyone’s response, “Ehh...umm...”

* * *

_Adora held completely still._

_Not a muscle was moved and her breath was slowed to a crawl._

_If she moved then she was dead._

_The aliens moved closer, checking the bodies as they went._

_Blood was everywhere, Jamie’s intestines were mere inches from Adora’s own face._

_If she moved then she was dead._

_The bullet wound in her shoulder hurt like hell, the patch work wrapping barely held it together._

_Her armour was shattered and broken, the last grenade had done that._

_If she moved then she was dead._

_Adora risked moving her eyes for a second, the aliens were closer now._

_Hopefully Netossa and Double Trouble would be back with reinforcements soon, they needed to hold this sector._

_If she moved then she was dead._

_The aliens were right next to her now, they checked Jamie’s body._

_They checked Adora’s body next, shined a light directly into her eyes._

_If she moved then she was dead._

_Adora moved._

* * *

“Mayday, mayday, this is Agent Catra and the red and blue troopers of Project Freelancer, we are stranded, does anyone copy?” Despara approached the radio cautiously, the camp had been abandoned quickly, it’s previous occupants had clearly left in a hurry.

Still, Despara kept her shotgun close at hand. One could never be too cautious.

“Mayday, this is Agent Catra, I am a soldier.”

Whoever was at the camp had obviously been a professional, everything about the set up made that clear. Furthermore the transmission on the radio…

“Is anybody out there?”

Clearly it was important to whoever was camped here. Odds are that the transmission would be from the other half of the recently crashed ship, their forces never did manage to locate it.

“Can anybody hear me?”

Despara activated her own radio. “Control, I have something to report...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that chapter!
> 
> I'm sure at this point many of you are wondering just who is who's equivalent among our cast, well... on Blue team; Bow is Church, Mara is Tucker, Scorpia is Caboose and Frosta is Sister.   
> In Red team; Huntara is Sarge, Sea Hawk is Simmons, Mermista is Grif, Perfuma is Donut and Darla is Lopez.   
> Others include; Glimmer is Carolina, Netossa is Tex, Spinnerella is the Director, Adora is Locus, Double Trouble is Felix and Catra is Wash. (There are more, but they are surprises.)
> 
> Now anyone familiar with Red vs Blue probably has a fair idea about how the plot goes from here, but rest assured once we hit the equivalent of season 12/13, there will be some changes as the plot opens up more. (This fic will cover the full Chorus Trilogy)
> 
> Next time more things happen, until then I'll catch Ya'll on the flip flop.


End file.
